lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het Gefluister
De geluiden van fluisterende stemmen zijn regelmatig te horen als de personages in gevaar zijn of in andere spannende momenten. Het zijn geen gewone geluiden, maar kunnen worden ontcijfert door middel van audio software. Uitgebreide websites met fragmenten van het gefluister zijn LostLinks eenThe Fuselage . De jungle Het gefluister vindt het meeste plaats in de jungle. Bij het horen ervan draait de camera rond de personages die verward rond hen heen kijken waar het geluid vandaan komt. Sayid Uit 1x09 - Solitary Mannenstem - "Just let him get out of here" Mannenstem - "He's seen too much already" Mannenstem - "What if he tells?" Vrouwenstem - "Could just speak to him" Mannenstem - "No" Sawyer Uit 1x16 - Outlaws Aantekening: Elk onderdeel is ofwel aan de linker-, rechter- of middenkant van het geluidsfragment. De fragmenten worden gelijktijdig gedraaid. "How could you say that? I knew he was American" "It was a large group" "It'll come back around" Stem van Frank Duckett - "Now listen. Here’s what we should do. Nothing. It’s not the one. He’s coming up on the gate." ---- "How could you say that, I knew he was American" "Hey listen, come on let’s go" "Go and see what he's doing" "Duetch negg or Joice leg" (perhaps another language or reversed) "Like it's your choice" "He's coming up on the gate" "My guess is to shoot the pig" or "Guess he'll shoot the pig" "Yes" "My hand/head is free" ---- "How could you even say that, I knew he was an American" "Hey listen, come on lets go" "Go and see what he's doing" "He's coming up on the gate" "My guess is to shoot the pig..." "Okay" ---- Vrouwenstem - "Maybe we should just talk to him" Mannenstem - "No if he see us it will ruin everything" Mannenstem - "What did he see" Vrouwenstem - "They could help us" Mannenstem - "Can't trust" Mannenstem - "Come back around" (Sawyer pauses, crickets and cicada are heard) Mannenstem - "What did he see" Mannenstem - "Nothing, he was following it" Vrouwenstem - "Speak" Mannenstem - "Nothing" Stem van Frank Duckett - "It'll come back around" Sayid & Shannon Uit 2x06 - Abandoned Aantekening: Elk onderdeel is ofwel aan de linker-, rechter- of middenkant van het geluidsfragment. De fragmenten worden gelijktijdig gedraaid. "Relax dude" "She likes the guy" "She’s coming" "I don't know if I can run, but I can (or can't) yell" "Shannon sighs" (Scream) "Dying sucks" "Hurry up" "Shh..." ---- "She likes this guy" "Dying sucks" "Hi sis" "Here she comes, here she comes" "His mouth" "She drives me crazy" "Hurry up" "I see eye to eye" "I see..." ---- "Relax dude" "She likes the guy" "What do you think we should do?" "She’s coming" "We should hide, we should run" "Heard some voice" "See ya" or "Lucia" "Hide the scope" "Hurry up" Uit 2x07 - The Other 48 Days Aantekening: Elk onderdeel is ofwel aan de linker-, rechter- of middenkant van het geluidsfragment. De fragmenten worden gelijktijdig gedraaid. "Relax Dude, I think she likes the guy" "You're life" "Ich Weiss Nicht" (German for 'I don't know') "Look out" "Ana’s the trigger" "You're gonna kill her" "Move on" (Gun shot) "See ya" (Like a chorus singing just after the gunshot) ---- "Shannon" "She likes the guy, she likes the guy" "Shannon" "Your life and and time is up" "Help me" "Shannon, meet me on the other side" "Her song" ('Ana-Lucia' when reversed) (Gun shot) ---- "Relax dude, she likes the guy, she likes the guy" "Shannon" "I know it all I know it all..." "Dying sucks" "Shannon" "I don't think you should tell her when she comes" "Obviously she likes you" "Who's the guy?" "I want to see Shannon" "Eye to eye" "Who's the guy?" "Fire Lucia" "The brothers that help us" "Are you done with it?" "Her song" ('Ana-Lucia' when reversed) (Gun shot) "Fire" Eko, Libby, Ana-Lucia, Sawyer, Michael, Jin en Bernard Uit 2x06 - Abandoned Aantekening: Elk onderdeel is ofwel aan de linker-, rechter- of middenkant van het geluidsfragment. De fragmenten worden gelijktijdig gedraaid. "Who's this in the woods" "Sawyer" "Ana" "I’m in someone’s dream" "Ich weiß nicht" (German for 'I don't know') "She’s heavy" "Black Rock" "Bring the boy" "I’m in someone’s dream" ------ "Look in the eyes, right?" "Do you see her?" or "Lucia" "It’s the brothers that help us" "I can see eye to eye" "Sawyer" "Did she see?" "Bossy eh missy?" "I’m in someone’s dream" "I know it all, I know it all" "It’s the eyes" or "Lucia" "I can see eye to eye" "I’m in someone’s dream" ------ "I know it all, I know it all" "Do you see her? (or possibly 'Lucia') ''"I can see eye to eye" "Did she see?" "Shannon" "Hide behind me" "Bossy eh missy?" "I’m in someone’s dream" "I know it all" "Under the eye" or "Eye to eye" "It’s the eyes" or "Lucia" "I can see eye to eye" "She’s bossy" "I’m in someone’s dream" Michael, Sawyer, Hurley, Jack en Kate Uit 2x06 - Abandoned Aantekening: Elk onderdeel is ofwel aan de linker-, rechter- of middenkant van het geluidsfragment. De fragmenten worden gelijktijdig gedraaid. "Elizabeth" "Elizabeth" "Michael" "Him" "Michael" "Elizabeth" "Stop!" "Elizabeth" "Michael" "Gun" "Elizabeth" "Michael" (A lot more that's undecipherable) Het Strand Alleen Sawyer heeft ooit op het strand gefluister gehoord. Sawyer Uit 1x16 - Outlaws Aantekening: Elk onderdeel is ofwel aan de linker-, rechter- of middenkant van het geluidsfragment. De fragmenten worden gelijktijdig gedraaid. "There goes another poking his head in here" or "There goes somebody" "Yeah, let's see what he's doing" "Let's" "Let me decide" "Come back" "Wait" "I see another one" Frank Duckett's Voice- "It'll come back around" ------ "Oh my god there's a guy out there" "Dennis find out what's going on" "Did he see us?" "Maybe" "Open it" "Did you see what direction he went?" "Right through those trees" "Go and get him" "There is explanation/a resolution and I bet you haven't thought of it" "What is it?" "He's been in a plane crash" "Are you sure?" "I know what it's like for a plane to crash" "Complain, complain, complain" "I want to get closer" "I know what you said, but he's looking around" "What if he shoots us or something" ------ "There may be something, but it may be slack" "Let's go" "Has he seen us?" (Alarms go off) "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" "Intruder, Intruder" "Hide against the bushes" "Open the door" "I know what it's like for a plane to crash" "Complain, complain, complain" "I know what you said, but..." Gefluister